Theo-G091
} - MJOLNIR (GEN 2)= } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Theo-G091|homeworld = Alluvion|born = October 7th, 2537|gender = Male|height = *205.74 centimeters (6 ft 9 in) (without armor) *213.36 centimeters (7 ft 0 in) (in armor)|weight= *121.7 kilograms (268.3 lb) (without armor) *348.5 kilograms (768.3 lb) (with MJOLNIR Mark V) *321.7 kilograms (709.2 lb) (with MJOLNIR (GEN 2))|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|status = Active|equip = Armor: *SPI Armor Mark II (2551-2552) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (2552-2554) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2)|rank = * Petty Officer Second Class (Formerly) * Spartan|specialty= Close Quarters and Grenadier|class = Spartan-III Gamma Company : 2551|allegiance = United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy (Formerly) **NAVSPECWAR: SPARTAN-III Program *Spartan Operations|hidep = a|hideb = a|battles = *Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa **Attack on Sydney **Battle of Cleveland *Battle of Requiem *Requiem Campaign|decorations = |unit = Team Bayonet|cyber = Spartan Neural Interface|fullname = Theodore Rhodes|spartantag = S-G091}}Spartan Theo-G091, born Theodore Rhodes, is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command and Spartan Operations. He is the close quarters specialist and grenadier of the Spartan-III team, Team Bayonet and fought at the end of the Human-Covenant War, specifically in the Battle of Mombasa, Attack on Sydney, Battle of Cleveland, and in the Battle of Requiem and Requiem Campaign. He was a Petty Officer Second Class before joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Theodore Rhodes was born on October 7th, 2537, on Alluvion, to parents Arthur and Martha Rose with sister who was much older named Anna, who was fifteen at the time of his birth. Theo was traumatized at the age of four, when he watched his family get slaughtered by Brutes. His sister Anna, distracted the Brutes, giving Theo enough time to hide. He watched his sister get ripped apart by the Brutes, inciting his everlasting hatred toward them. He would later name his shotgun 'Anna' in her memory. Her sacrifice would allow Theo to escape to the UNSC, who would get him off Alluvion before the glassing of the planet. New Beginnings Theo was brought to Reach where he was put into an orphanage for war orphaned children, but would enjoy watching the military buildings near the orphanage, where he would first lay eyes on a Spartan, and where he would vow that he would do what ever he could do in order to avenge his family. In the years following, when the recruitment for Gamma Company began, Theo's location, genes, and history, made him a prime target for recruitment. When the ONI recruiter walked into the orphanage and made his way over to the boy, Theo immediately said "yes", even before the agent opened his mouth. Training In 2544, when shipped off to Camp Curahee, on , where Trainee-G091 was assigned to Team Bayonet. He immediately became best friends with Trainee-G076, both of which developed a dislike toward Trainee-G036 for his attitude toward the team. During his time in training, Trainee-G091 developed a liking for close range weapons, specifically the shotgun. Augmentations Main Article: '' In February of 2551 aboard , Gamma Company received their augmentations. The following are the chemicals used in the augmentations: Additionally, Kurt Ambrose, who was upset with the loss of both of his previous two companies added the following mutagens to give the Gammas a better chance of survival. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: ''Team Bayonet As of 2558, Team Bayonet is made up of the following Spartans. * Dan-G076 (Team Leader) * Tom-G036 (Second-in-command, Medic, and Intelligence) * Jenn-G278 (Recon and Marksman) * Theo-G091 (Close Quarters) * Alex-G141 (Explosives and Demolitions) Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' Team Bayonet, including S-G091, were deployed in the weeks following the . The team was deployed to New Mombasa, Kenya, Earth, after Covenant forces landed in the city. Battle of Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' Team Bayonet would be assigned a more supportive, aiding the evacuation of civilians, with a secondary role of aiding Marine squadrons in combat. Team Bayonet and Theo would aid in the clearing of a medical facility, where Theo would kill his first Brute, and would take three other members of Bayonet to pull him off the alien. After their participation in the Battle of Mombasa, Theo and Bayonet would be flown to Sydney, Australia, in preparation of the city's defense. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' After being deployed to Sydney, Team Bayonet was sent to , as the tower was under heavy Covenant fire. The team faced multiple waves of hostiles, eliminating each without issue. After the assault on the city, the team was sent to as the facility came under Covenant attack. Theo decided to name his shotgun 'Anna' during this battle, after the shotgun accidentally misfired, killing a suicide grunt who was charging him from the side. The team would push back the Covenant attack, with extensive damage to their armor. S-G091 would receive a Bronze Star and Purple Heart for his actions. Upgrade to MJOLNIR After the Attack on Sydney, Theo and the rest of Team Bayonet's SPI armor, was damaged extensively, due to back to back battles, both of which caused major plasma damage to their armors. As a reward for their actions UNSC High Command authorized Team Bayonet to use Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, which they would receive from the Beta-5 Testing Facility. They would receive surplus Mark V Mjolnir, and additionally Bayonet would also be testing experimental shield technologies with Mark V armor. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' One month after receiving their new armor, Team Bayonet was rapidly deployed to Cleveland when Covenant forces invaded the city. Theo would consider this battle as his "favorite" battle, after he killed a personal record of thirty-four Brutes. During this battle, while Team Bayonet was engaged a Covenant platoon, Theo-G091 was ambushed from behind by a Brute Chieftain, who slammed his into the Spartan, breaking his back in three places and sending him flying across the building. Amazingly, Theo survived and was barely able to walk. In response, Dan-G076 would attack the Brute, stabbing it to death. Dan decided to give the Chieftain's hammer to Theo, as a war trophy, before calling for medical evacuation. He would be under medical attention for the remainder of the war, only being reactivated in January of 2553. Post-Human Covenant War After leaving medical in January, 2553, Theo-G091 would rejoin Team Bayonet, going on missions against smaller Covenant groups and Insurrectionists. By 2554, Team Bayonet would lose Dan-G076 and Jenn-G278 to the , leaving Tom-G036 in charge of the now three Spartan team. About a month after Tom became team leader, Team Bayonet would join the newly formed , a decision which Theo very much disliked. Battle of Requiem ''Main Article: '' When the was pulled into the of , Theo and Team Bayonet were deployed in defense of the ship. Theo disliked the idea of Tom leading Team Bayonet into battle, which he saw as Dan's job, which Tom couldn't fill as hard as he tried. The team performed moderately, despite only being at three-fourths power. Two weeks after the battle, Jenn returned to the team following, her release from ONI. Requiem Campaign ''Main Article: '' Five months after the Battle of Requiem, Dan returned from ONI, retaking control of Team Bayonet, to which Theo was quite relieved after three years under Tom. A month after S-G076 returned, the Requiem Campaign began, and Team Bayonet was to help lead Spartan-IV fireteams on the shield world. During the campaign, Theo would often be seen fearlessly attacking Promethean Knights, with little concern for himself, at one point saving a Spartan-IV from two. Theo would rack up 143 total kills during the campaign, second most among Team Bayonet. Present Theo can be found aboard the UNSC Infinity, usually working out, giving Spartan-IVs a hard time, quietly smoking a cigar in his room, or practice fighting with Dan and Tom. Traits and Personality Theo-G091 has a tendency to get very angry, very quickly. He also is the "tough guy" of Team Bayonet, refusing to put up with anyone else's problems. He enjoys giving people a hard time, specifically new Spartan-IVs and newly recruited Marines. He maintains a deep hatred toward Brutes, for what they did to his family, this trauma caused him to become hard, often resenting others who he doesn't consider on the same level as him. He regards Dan as what he considers, the ideal leader, and would follow him into hell. Despite his hard guy attitude and resentment toward Tom, he is incredibly loyal, and while he doesn't mention it to anyone else, he considers Team Bayonet as his closest friends, and would willingly die for any of them, even Tom. He maintain's a soft spot for both Jenn and Alex, who he views almost as little sisters. Equipment Armors: * (2551-2552) * (2552-2554) ** Theo utilized the EOD CNM variant helmet, CQC left shoulder armor, GUNGNIR right shoulder armor, HP/HALO chest rig, UA/BRACER wrist armor, TACTICAL/HARD CASE utility case, a Black Visor, and FJ/PARA kneeguards, in the colors of Maroon and White. * ** Theo updated his helmet to work alongside GEN 2 armor, he wears the armor, along with the Wild Hunt Visor, in the colors of Brick and Salt. Weapons: '''Battle of Mombasa:' * * * Attack on Sydney: * M45 Tactical Shotgun * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Combat Knife Battle of Cleveland: * M45 Tactical Shotgun * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Combat Knife Requiem Campaign: * * * Combat Knife Main Weapons: * M45D Tactical Shotgun * M739 Light Machine Gun * Combat Knife Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Theo-G091 has won throughout his career. Promotions Trivia * Theo's name and birthday is a reference to Theodore Roosevelt, the author's favorite president. * Theo is of mostly Scottish, Irish, and British decent. * Theo smokes , which is very rare for Spartans, as most tend to not even drink. His habit has led to him receiving multiple infractions. * Theo can usually be found in his Spartan fatigues, which he prefers over regular clothes. * Theo brought his sister's ring with him to Spartan training as a keepsake. Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs